ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorin
Dorin is a Romanian professional e-wrestler. He currently wrestles for several e-federations: EAW,LEGION,IWF,XMW and FWE.Dorin has worked under different names such as Carnage,Blood Matt and Fuego.Evere since his debut Dorin has shown to be an Extremist,uncaring and some how weird both in the wrestling ring and out side of it. EAW Tenure Turbo,Voltage and Showdown run Dorin joined EAW in February 19, 2011 under the ring name of Dorin Hart.He lost his debut match to TRDD and his second match against Apollo,after that Dorin toke a break from EAW and after some time he come back under his gimmick of Carnage.As Carnage he got wins against people such as Jack Zeiggler,Dylan Kelin and Mr.Insult,in his 4th match when he teamed with Mr.Insult against TRDD and Chris Elite for a Voltage Contract,after a well fought match Carnage and Mr.Insult got into the Voltage brand,where they teamed up again against Alex Anderson and Pentacle and against Superior Quality and a partner of his choicing,before the match started Superior Quality has revealed his partner as begin Alex Anderson,the match was lost for Mr.Insult and Carnage,as The Pentacle was pinned by Alex Anderson.The next week Carnage faced off against Mr.Insult,the match looked to be over for Carnage after Mr.Insult his his finisher onto Carnage but thanks to the help of Matthew Daniels he won the match.After that win Carnage felt more ready for Pain for Pride.When the last contender for the Cash in the Valute match should have been picked from the Voltage roster in a Battle Royal,Carnage was the last left in the ring with Superior Quality that eliminated Carnage.Even thought Carnage lost he got at Pain for Pride in a Battle Royal for the 24/7 Case,Carnage was one of the last 4 left in the ring.After Pain for Pride Carnage got drafted by that time Dorin as Carnage had a record of begin unpinned in 10 matchs out of 13.On Showdown Carnage went mostly against Moses X and Pyrite but also he meet and beat once against Mr.Insult into one on one match,he teamed with Moses against the then EAW Tag Team Champions Eddie Mack and Smyth,which was a victory for Moses and Carnage.Before his last match on Showdown Carnage faced Dark Demon which was a won for Carnage thanks to a distraction of Chris Hessian.After that Carnage changed his name to Dorin and he got informed that he got drafted on the Dynasty brand. Dynasty run When he got on the Dynasty Brand,Dorin cutted off Vic Vendetta in the time he was talking to the Dynasty General Manager Maria.The next week Dorin and Vic faced off for the Number 1 Contendership for the National Extreme Championship that Dorin lost,the next week Vic won the National Extreme Championship from Alex Anderson,in the same week Dorin beaten Johnny Hawk.In the same night Dorin,Johnny Hawk and Montell Smooth got in the face of Vic and challenged him for his Championship,that Vic accepted,Dorin latter on got a win against Montell Smooth.At The House of Glass FPV Dorin,Vic,Johnny Hawk and Montell Smooth faced in a 1000 Sharded Glass Elimination Match,Dorin was the second eliminated after Johnny Hawk after a chair shot for Vic and a Pildriver from Montell Smooth.After that brutal FPV Dorin got only a few ribs broken.The next week Dorin faced off against Straight Edge Suicide,one of Dorin's old enemys that he faced in EWE,Dorin managed to win this match and the next week he got an Age of Extreme Championship shot against Eddie Mack,Dorin lost the match but after the match Dorin brutally attacked Eddie Mack.The next week Dorin and Mack had a little exchange of comments backstage before Dorin's match against PoP for a spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber,Eddie Mack appered at the ring side thus distracting Dorin's attention and giving PoP an unworthy win.The next week Dorin teamed up with Hass Johnson and former National Extreme Champion Alex Anderson again The Age of Extreme Champion Eddie Mack and the National Extreme Champion Vic Vendetta.That Dorin,Hass and Alex have lost.The next week Eddie and Dorin had a show off on Dynasty's talk show.Dorin was devastated after after getting humiliated by Eddie,he destroyed every thing in Eddie's locker room.The next week Dorin defeat Ross and after in Dorin's locker room he tried to attack Eddie but he got humiliated again.The same night WWEFan had problems saying Eddie has no competition for his title thus making Eddie vs Dorin at Road to Redemption V.At RTR V Dorin lost yet another match.After the awards show Dorin was put into the King of Extreme tournament.In the round he had to face Scott Diamond to advance to the quarter finals,now as quarter finalist his next opponent is non other than a former EAW Champion Montell Smooth/ Category:Wrestlers Category:Frontline Wrestling Evolution Characters